Won't it be Fun?
by Neflanthir
Summary: Ruby's POV - contemplating things to come. Some Ruby/Sam though nothing major, mainly implied and non-fluff. Set season 4, but no real spoilers.


Lips met far more softly than either was used to but neither changed the pace either. This was a new game, another step forward, though perhaps forwards was the wrong direction in this case. She thought she could handle it but she wasn't sure, there was always a lingering doubt that she could do what she needed to when the time came. She was getting a little too attached to the gentle giant but pushing him away was hardly an option.

Sam really didn't have the first clue just how important he was, just how much power and influence he was hiding underneath the surface. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing at the moment of course, Sam understanding who he was would cause far too many problems. No, that would have to wait, assuming he ever needed to know the truth. As long as he did what she wanted him to, everything would be fine.

She'd been able to tell from the beginning, from seeing his soul in hell, before Azazel took him out of the way much to everyone else's disgust, that Sam was something special. That was really when she had accepted Azazel's will that the boy king should be followed and obeyed. They weren't willing to see anything in some 'human' but Ruby had always been more open than that and she wasn't one to overlook a good deal.

It wasn't until her return to hell, when Lilith kicked her out of the blonde, that she finally clicked a few more pieces of the puzzle together and things changed. She still had to get confirmation that she was right once she was out of hell, but she was sure enough to take all the risks. She played the game well, made sure to be what Sam needed her to be and taught him what she could. It was a waste not to use that power when it could get them both where they wanted to be.

She knew now, who he really was, why he held the aura and power that he did, she knew that she would get where she wanted to go as long as she played her cards right and protected him. She was loyal and she had sacrificed a lot for him, which would get her due recognition in the end. It would be fun to watch, once they found out the truth and thoroughly enjoyable to have them back down and acknowledge that she had been right all along.

Sam wouldn't take it well, so in some ways she didn't really want him to find out, as satisfying as it would be. Irrespective of everything else, she genuinely did love him; that was what made things difficult, why she had her doubts, but she had always been strong willed, even before she became a demon. She would protect him from everything as best she could but she would also do her damnedest to prepare him for what was to come.

He was getting so much more into this now, wanted and needed more of what she was giving him; it was delicious to watch and oh so very rewarding. It was a thrill to have him need her so much, even if that was only temporary. She would be essentially worthless to him in the end she supposed, once he learnt what he needed, he was so much more powerful than she could ever be. Still, she hoped he wouldn't forget her, she had other things to offer after all and really, hadn't they become close now?

It would be fine, everything would work out. If Sam broke, she would be there to pick up the pieces. No matter which way things worked out, she would stay at his side, assuming he allowed her to. He was definitely a keeper, even after she got what she wanted, that wouldn't change. Yes she was using him, she had never denied that, even to him but that didn't mean that everything was a lie; playing the role she needed to didn't mean her own feelings weren't reflected. While she really wasn't sure she wanted Lucifer's return, she would accepted it if it was best for Sam. Yes, wouldn't it be fun when they all found out darling Sam was literally the antichrist, that he was actually Lucifer's son?

* * *

Uh, yeah, pass. Don't kill me for the last line? Eager to know what people think though!! Thanks! Laters.


End file.
